There is interest in the development of light emitting devices of improved energy efficiency. Development of devices based on various types of light emitting devices, such as, for instance, semiconductor diodes (LEDs) or lasers serve this purpose.
The efficiency of light generation in the devices is dependent on precise control of various device parameters. Measuring some of the parameters may be a difficult and unsolved task.